


Your Tommy?

by M1stakel0ve



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Night Terrors, No Romance, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: ((NO SHIPPING!))Tubbo hates night time. It reminds him of how bad he misses his best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Your Tommy?

**Author's Note:**

> Have some sad writing! Hope clingytwt doesn’t go too crazy over this. AGAIN. NO GOD DAMN SHIPPING! DON’T BE FUCKING WEIRD.
> 
> Tw//Slight suicide implications? Barely there but sorta suggested.

Night time was scary.

Whether it was the dark that sent a strike of terror through his body or the strange noises, he didn’t care. Overall, nighttime was scary and Tubbo hated it.

He tossed and turned in his bed, pulling the covers over his head, trying to muffle the screaming storm going on outside.  
It wasn’t usually that bad, he had Tommy he could go too—

Tubbo let out a terrified shriek at a large clap of thunder, jolting upright in his bed, covering his ears desperately with his hands, trying ever so hard to block out the scary noise.

Tommy would always be there to comfort him.  
Sometimes, when he woke up, he’d go straight to Tommy’s home.  
They’d sit and play a music disc, talking about bees and music, what their future plans for their country were.

Their country...

He remembered how bright and blue his best friends eyes were, so full of life. 

When Tubbo had screamed at him, called him selfish, he saw him physically break. He saw those eyes lose their spark, his shoulder slump and how his arms closed in around himself.

Tubbo broke TommyInnit.

His supposed best friend.

He let a sob wreck through his body, craving the touch and comfort of his best friend. Craving comfort, NEEDING comfort.  
So he was surprised when he felt a faint hand gently land on top of his shoulders, his eyes widening to meet the masked man.

The old enemy, now a new friend.

A friend?  
Someone who had forced him to exile his best friend, someone who had taken said best friends first life, then his second? Someone who wouldn’t give their home, their safe space, freedom?

He didn’t understand how he could ever call him a friend.  
Yet here he was, ready to let him comfort him through an anxiety fuelled night.

Dream’s shoulders dropped, relieved that Tubbo was finally paying attention to his surroundings. He lifted his hand, slowly unclipping his mask and putting it to the side, giving his younger bro— his younger friend a soft smile.

“I’m here, Tubbo,” he spoke quietly, climbing into his bed beside him, offering open arms up to him.

Tubbo didn’t hesitate, practically crashing into his embrace, letting everything, he had been holding in, out. Absolutely everything.

The PTSD from being killed by fireworks. He had trusted Technoblade. He had trusted Wilbur. He remembered how scared he was when he saw the glimpse of a smile crossing his idol’s face once Technoblade pulled the trigger.

The fear of failure being a president at such a young age. Maybe he shouldn’t of rushed into it, maybe he should of turned down the presidency. Fundy did deserve to be president, but everyone had been telling him he was doing good.  
But how could he possibly be doing good if everything was going so wrong?

The terror of never knowing where his dearest best friend was. Alone, young and alone in the middle of nowhere. Far away from his Tubbo.

The heartache of knowing deep down he would probably never see the famous Tommy Innit ever again. The boy would forgive him in an instant, he knew that. They both knew that— in fact, everyone knew that.  
If Tubbo ever saw Tommy again, Tommy would welcome him with open arms, just glad to be back with him in L’manberg. Their home.

But realistically, Dream would never let him back in. Never.

Tommy was on his last life, and he knows full well Tommy will not let Dream take it.

He felt sick knowing that.

Tubbo punched and hit weakly at Dream’s chest as he sobbed into his shirt, a low whine escaping the back of his throat.  
“I hate you,” he said, his voice breaking “I hate you so much.”

Dream rubbed his back slowly, trying to silently reassure the younger boy “... No you don’t.”

“I do. I really do. I hate you so much,” Tubbo cried.

“You could never hate me. Neither can Tommy,” he spoke simply, but there were hints of sadness creeping through his words, a hint that maybe he did know Tubbo wasn’t lying when he said those things.

Over time, his crying died out, leaving the young boy fast asleep in the older man’s arms, the blond tucking him into bed and closing the curtains, silently picking up his cracked mask.  
Tubbo was finally asleep. 

He wouldn’t be for long, he noticed how dark the shadows under his eyes were getting. He had the same despaired and lonely look in his eyes as Tommy had when he last visited.

They were losing their spark.

But Dream wouldn’t do anything about that.


End file.
